After Rain
by dindadango
Summary: "Let's join AKB0048 together." Liana and Rapunzel decide that they should join AKB0048, and become the 127th Generation. They're aiming to be Successors someday. High School AU. Bad at Summary. Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, and the other Animation Studios will appear.
1. Characters

Hey everyone ^^

I know this crossover is crazy, but I think fanfiction is something that we should write about something that we love. It's just my opinion though.

Well the main character in this story is OC (I'm sorry) and Rapunzel from Tangled. But the other character will appear as well, and all of Disney Princess will become AKB0048 member (except for Merida, and I don't think singing and dancing fit her). Some of DreamWorks and the other Animation Studios will appear as well. The original Disney Princess is called Kami6 or The Six Goddess (similar to Kami7) and the most popular member in the group.

Anyway, **English is not my mother language**, so I'm sorry if my English is bad. And I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters (except my OC). All the credits goes to 48Group, Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, and the other Animation Studios.

* * *

**List of Characters (for now) :**

**_127th Generation Understudies :_**

- Liana (OC)

- Rapunzel (Tangled)

- Vanessa (The Little Mermaid)

- Jane (Tarzan)

- Susan (Monster vs Alien)

- Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)

- Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)

- Lucille (A Monster in Paris)

_AKB0048 General Manager :_

- Helen Parr : Takahashi Minami 7th [Graduated] (The Incredibles)

**_AKB0048 Member :_**

_Shinoda Team A_

- Cinderella : Shinoda Mariko 12th (Cinderella)

- Aurora : Kojima Haruna 13th (Sleeping Beauty)

- Ariel : Itano Tomomi 15th (The Little Mermaid)

- Mulan : Minegishi Minami 8th (Mulan)

- Toothiana : Kawaei Rina 8th (Rise of the Guardians)

_Akimoto Team K_

- Pocahontas : Akimoto Sayaka 15th (Pocahontas)

- Belle : Oshima Yuko 14th (Beauty and the Beast)

- Snow White : Matsui Jurina 6th (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)

- Jasmine : Yokoyama Yui 10th (Aladdin)

- Roxanne : Fujie Reina 4th (Megamind)

_Umeda Team B_

- Megara : Umeda Ayaka 9th (Hercules)

- Violet Parr : Watanabe Mayu 5th (The Incredibles)

- Tiana : Kitahara Rie 11th (Princess and the Frog)

- Vanessa : Sato Amina 7th (Bee Movie)

- Fiona : Iriyama Anna 6th (Shrek)

_The Six Goddess_

- Snow White

- Cinderella

- Aurora

- Ariel

- Belle

- Jasmine

_**DreamLight Academy :**_

- Merida DunBroch (Brave)

- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon)

- Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)

- Nod (Epic)

- Guy (The Croods)

- Eep (The Croods)

- Mary Katherine (Epic)

* * *

AKB0048 is a group with a succession system, so the new member succeeded the original member, and Cinderella is the 12th person who succeeded Shinoda Mariko, and she also the captain for AKB0048 right now.

For Frozen character, they will appear as the new Understudies later, and you can request a character for the next Understudies as well, or even your own OC. The character can change team too, because there will be a big shuffle later, and I will post the list of character again.

Anyway, please enjoy


	2. Prologue

"_During that time there are a lot of dances which are very difficult_

_I'm not even sure that I can_

_But when I perform on stage with the other Successor,_

_I felt really happy_

_It feels like as if something incredible was being transmitted to us_

_If I can't dance perfectly when I am at the center_

_I feel bad for the people who have come to watch us_

_If I am not serious about taking this responsibility_

_Someone might take it away from me_

_It's a place where I want to believe in myself and keep moving forward_

_It's a place which I aim for the most"_

On the floor of the stage, there are numbers lined up

The formation of the dance

Counting from either sides of the stage,

6... 5... 4… 3... 2… 1…

And right in the middle is 0

Position Zero is called the "Center Nova"

Center Nova is the leading position of group

And the member who can stand at that position

Is only one


	3. Chapter 1 - Girls

"At last… I finally get accepted in this school…" Liana was looking at her new school, the DreamLight Academy. After several times trying to convince her parents that she would be fine if she went to school outside her hometown, she finally became a student of DreamLight Academy.

DreamLight Academy is the most famous school in her country. Not everyone can be accepted in the DreamLight Academy. Most of the students who went there usually from a royal blood family, a high class family, a son or a daughter from famous actors, and those who are invited by the school because of his/her intelligent and cleverness. And Liana is one of the students who were invited. She studied so hard so she can get into the school, and now all her hard works are paid off.

"I can't wait to see Hiccup…." She said, holding both of her cheeks with her hand, imagining how she will finally meet her best friend today. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Liana's best friend who moved away when they were 7 years old, and now they are 14 years old. "It's been a long time since I saw him…"

Liana then pushed her suitcase and went inside the school. She went to her room first to unpack her stuff before explore the whole school. She shared a room with a girl named Rapunzel. "I hope I can be friends with her." She said, very excited. But when she opened the door, her roommate wasn't there, but her stuff was.

"Maybe she left with her friend… Or maybe she was too scared to meet me… Wait wait, or maybe she didn't want me to be her roommate…" Liana said, overthinking.

"No no no Liana, that's not true… You will be friends with her… And you will find many great friends in this school." She said, pat both of her cheeks. "Besides I still have Hiccup."

After Liana was done unpacking her stuff, she went outside to find her best friend, Hiccup. "I wonder if he'll be surprised to see me." Liana left her room happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hiccup's room.

"Hey Hiccup, want to go out and explore the whole school?" His roommate, Jack Frost asked him.

"Jack, we've just got here, and now you want to explore the whole school? You're not even unpacking your stuff yet." Hiccup said.

"I can do it later, come on Hiccup…" Jack pleaded, with his puppy eyes. Hiccup sighed. "Fine… I guess we can take a little walk around the school."

"Then let's go!" Jack said, as they both went outside their room. "What about asking Guy and Nod to join us?"

"Jack, we're just walking around the school, not going to the café or mall…" Hiccup said.

"Come on it will be fun if everyone is here." Jack said, laughing. "I'll go get them, you stay right here okay." Jack then running toward the dorm, leaving Hiccup in the school hall alone.

"Great, first he asked me to accompany him exploring the school and now he leave me alone in the school hall…" Hiccup annoyed.

"Hiccup…" Suddenly Hiccup heard someone calling his name. Hiccup then turned around and see his childhood friend running to him.

"Liana…. What are you doing here? How can you be in here?" Hiccup said, he looks really surprised.

"Well… Guess what, the school gave me the invitation…" Liana said, excited.

"Really? Wow… That means you're one of the clever students in here, congratulations!" Hiccup said, feeling happy too.

"Thanks, and that means you're now my rival in class." Liana said, smirking.

"Hahaha, I won't lose that easily you know." Hiccup said, laughing.

"Hey Hiccup, who is this?" Two girls suddenly appear behind Hiccup. One of them had a long blonde hair, and the other had bright red hair.

"Oh Rapunzel, Merida, this is my childhood friend, Liana. Liana, this is my friends, Rapunzel and Merida." Hiccup introduced me to the girls. They seem very close. "Nice to meet you Rapunzel, Merida." Liana said, looking at Rapunzel and Merida. "Wow, they're both beautiful." Liana said to herself.

"Nice to meet you too Liana." Rapunzel said, smiling.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Merida said, with Scottish accent.

"Wait, your name is Liana?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, and your name is Rapunzel? Are you perhaps…"

"My roommate." Both of them said at the same time.

"So you're roommate?" Hiccup and Merida asked, feeling a little bit surprised.

"Yeah but I haven't meet her yet until now." Liana explained.

"Hehehe sorry. After I unpacked my stuff, I went to Merida's room to help her unpacked her stuff, and then I remembered that I have to greet my roommate properly so here I am." Rapunzel explained, and then she smiled to Liana. Liana smile to her too.

"And then Rapunzel drag me along to find you." Merida said.

"I'm sorry, but I helped you unpacked your stuff, so you must help me greet my roommate too." Rapunzel said.

"Well… I guess that's fair." Merida said.

"Hey guys…" Jack, Nod, and Guy suddenly appear.

"Wait, who is this girl?" Guy asked.

"Is this your girlfriend, Hiccup? Hahaha." Teased Nod. Jack, Nod, and Guy laugh really hard.

"What? No… She's just my childhood friend." Hiccup explained.

"And my roommate." Rapunzel quickly added.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Liana." Liana said, introducing myself.

"I'm Jack, and this is Nod, and the other one is Guy." Jack said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Guy said.

"Nice to meet you." Nod said.

"Ok, enough with the introduction." Merida said, getting bored.

"Ehm, Hiccup, do you mind if I'm taking Liana away?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup.

"Eh!? You don't have to asked me…" Hiccup said.

"Ok then. Come one Liana…" Rapunzel said as she hold Liana's hand. The three of us then leave.

* * *

Later that night

"Is it ok if I'm going to bath first?" Rapunzel asked me.

"Sure, go ahead." Liana said. Then Liana walk near the bookshelf (there's one bookshelf in each room) to see what kind of books there are. "Wait… What is this?" Liana saw something that's not a book. It's like a CD. "AKB0048?"

"Yes, do you know them?" Rapunzel suddenly appear behind Liana. Liana quickly turn around and see Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, don't scare me like that…" Liana said, still in shock.

"Hehehe I'm sorry. I forgot to bring my towel, and when I was about to get them, I heard you said 'AKB0048'". Rapunzel explained.

"So, you like AKB0048 too?" Liana asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I love them very much. Wait, don't tell me you love them too?" Rapunzel said, exited.

"Yes, I love them as much as you love them." Liana said, exited.

"I don't believe it… My roommate loves AKB too." Both of them very excited. "Which member do you like?" Rapunzel asked.

"Eh!? I don't really have any special member that I like. I like all of them. And what about you?" Liana said.

"I like all of The Six Goddess." Rapunzel answered.

"The Six Goddess? You mean the most popular members in the group?" Liana said.

"Yeah, they are so cool, and not just the most popular members, they always standing in the front in every songs. They're like 6 centers." Rapunzel explained.

"Wow, you really do love AKB0048…" Liana said, smiling.

"Yeah, I love them since the first time I saw them, in elementary school." Rapunzel said. "Wait, what if we join them?"

"Join them?" Liana asked.

"Yeah, be a member of AKB0048. Be part of 48 family. What do you say? Do you want to join them with me?" Rapunzel asked. Liana is just looking at Rapunzel, and then she look down.

"All this time I never thought about joining them. I can't sing well and I can't dance well. I don't think a girl like me will pass the audition." Liana said, looking down. Rapunzel then quickly turn on her laptop, and playing a song. Then she took her comb and pretending it is a mic. She's standing on her bed and begin to sing.

"_Which one of the stars_

_That are scattered in the sky_

_Shines the most?_

_Even if I'm asked such a question,_

_No one has the answer_

_Beyond the darkness_

_There is a light that can't be seen from here_

_Girls,_

_The dawn will come soon_

_The future you dreamed of is starting now_

_Girls,_

_Never give up_

_Throw away all your sadness_

_You have to run_

_With all your might_

_As you worry,_

_One day we'll become stronger_

_Today's tears are tomorrow's strength_

_As you worry,_

_Take a step forward_

_If you stop it'll all end there_

_Do your best_

_You have to believe"_

Liana was just looking at Rapunzel, looking at how incredible she sings.

"Liana…" Rapunzel said. "You don't have to be a professional to join AKB. It's fine if you can't sing or dance well, it's not a star AKB was searching for. 'The one who want to give their best and works hard' is what their searching for." Rapunzel then walk to Liana and hold both of her hands. "So, what do you say? Do you want to join AKB0048 together with me?"

Liana is still looking at Rapunzel, and then she's finally smiling. "Let's join them… Together." Rapunzel smiling too. "Promise?"

"I promise." Liana said.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad, how are you? I hope you are fine as usual. Today I've made a great and lovely friend, and she's my roommate. Her name is Rapunzel. And guess what, she asked me to join AKB0048 together. I know I said I don't want to join them because I can't sing or dance, but Rapunzel told me AKB was much more than that. She said it's a place where we're trying to give our best and works hard. I've been thinking about join them, and I promise I will still focus on my study. _

_- From your daughter, Liana -_

_To be continued_


End file.
